


Обоснованное

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: 1 мая 2011 года в одном из сообществ на дайри запустили прекрасную запись с заголовком: "А вот обоснуй!"Правила были таковы: каждый комментатор оставлял одну фразу, которую надо было обосновать кратким текстом с внятным сюжетом. Размер текста не должен был превышать 250 слов. Каждый исполнивший заявку оставлял свою фразу следующему человеку.Это была офигенная идея.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 237 слов, Майкрофт Холмс не явился на работу.

В Америке волновался мистер Сэндз, теневой глава Пентагона. Во Франции волновался мсье Жюстин, теневой глава внешней разведки. В России волновался «один человечек из министерского аппарата», которого один простой джентльмен по имени Майкрофт Холмс уважал хотя бы потому, что до сих пор не мог отследить его паспортных данных (или понять, один это «человечек» или всё-таки несколько). Над Англией клубился циклон, сыпал снег и нависала угроза национальной безопасности.

Всему этому (разумеется, кроме циклона и снегопада, хотя чем чёрт не шутит) виной был тот маленький факт, что Майкрофт Холмс нынче не явился на работу.

— И не говори мне, что прецедентов не было, — сурово сказал Грегори Лестрейд.

Майкрофт Холмс, завёрнутый в два одеяла и, судя по наливавшимся кровью глазам, как раз планировавший какую-нибудь диверсию, — например, прицельно выплюнуть градусник в своего «благодетеля», — что-то неразборчиво, но свирепо прохрипел.

— Без тебя обойдутся, — выразительно посмотрел на него Лестрейд, забирая градусник.

Мистер Холмс приосанился, насколько позволяли одеяла, и проскрежетал совершенно невнятную, срывавшуюся в шёпот тираду, общий смысл которой сводился к тому, что некий инспектор — шантажист, сукин сын и склонная к садизму над личностью тварь, которая напрочь лишена патриотизма и совсем не думает о своей стране.

— Правильно, — рассудительным тоном, которым мамаши общаются с непослушными детьми, отозвался инспектор, забирая со стола исходящую душистым паром кружку. — Я думаю о её правительстве. А правительству сейчас нужно выпить вот это до дна и поспать…

Майкрофт нахохлился, но кружку взял. Возразить инспектору было нечего.  
Лупивший снаружи снег усилился, словно отрезая пути отступления.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 207 слов, Грегори Лестрейд застает Холмса-старшего за надеванием парика.  
> Во всём винить Гэтисса и Грэйвза, они провоцируют фильмографией.

— Джеймс… твою мать… Бонд, — стонет инспектор Лестрейд, держась за косяк двери и орошая ковёр слезами.

Потому что смеяться больше не может.

Потому что, когда десять минут назад зашёл в кабинет Майкрофта Холмса с, в виде исключения, совершенно невинной ориентировкой на одного типа и увидел там какую-то длинноногую девицу… Ох. Для начала, он понял, почему его пыталась задержать обычно флегматичная в отношении его персоны охрана. А потом «девица» раздражённо обернулась, и понимание как-то сразу сменило, эээ, ракурс.

— Гений… мимикрии… — рыдает инспектор, всхлипывая в рукав.

— У меня очень разветвлённая агентурная сеть, — сухо говорит в ответ Майкрофт Холмс, как-то особенно яростно нахлобучивая перед зеркалом светлый парик. — Мне важно, чтобы некоторые мои… связные… не были в курсе моей текущей должности. А, учитывая специфику их занятости…

Стратегически затянутый в корсет Майкрофт отворачивается от зеркала и типично женским жестом поправляет чёлку, чтобы не лезла в глаза. Лестрейд тихонько подвывает.

— У меня ОЧЕНЬ разветвлённая агентурная сеть, — опасно тихим голосом повторяет Майкрофт.

Инспектор смахивает слёзы, выдыхает. Меряет взглядом кажущиеся на таких каблуках бесконечными ноги. И заключает:

— Не хочу знать деталей.

— Хороший мальчик.

— Но могу подвезти… на мотоцикле. Это… впишется в твою, эээ… легенду?

Майкрофт Холмс так выразительно вскидывает брови, что парик на его макушке шевелится от этого мимического этюда.  
Но не возражает.  
Совсем не возражает.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 250 слов, Майкрофт бежит вприпрыжку по оживлённому шоссе. Босиком.

В дурдоме день открытых дверей, думает констебль Коулсон, когда понимает, что видит. По намертво вставшему шоссе по направлению к его посту вприпрыжку бежит человек — не слишком молодой, не чертовски импозантный. Бежит. В пиджаке, при галстуке. Босиком. По шоссе, между машин, не обращая внимания на страшный проливной дождь, капли которого барабанят по щитку шлема констебля.

— Добрый день, — повествовательным тоном говорит насквозь мокрый «бегун». — Позвольте вашу рацию.

— Вы в порядке, сэр? — запоздало спрашивает Коулсон, замечая свежие ссадины на костяшках пальцев и кровоточащую царапину на лбу непонятного человека.

— Рацию, — спокойно повторяет «бегун», и в ответ на оторопелый взгляд достаёт какое-то удостоверение и вкладывает в руку констебля.

«Майкрофт С. Холмс», — читает Коулсон. А потом натыкается взглядом на должность. И молча протягивает Майкрофту С. Холмсу рацию.

— Благодарю, — тем же сдержанным тоном отзывается тот, меняя частоту. — База, приём. Холмс. Инцидент на Рэтклифф Хайвей, атака класса семь. Запрашиваю медиков и оцепление. Нет, жертв нет. Ранен офицер полиции. Записывайте: Лестрейд, Грегори…

Констебль только сейчас замечает столб дыма на горизонте — милях в трёх, наверное, за дождём не понять…

— Спасибо, — коротко говорит констеблю мистер Холмс.

Возвращает рацию. Забирает удостоверение. И так же спокойно, как будто это совсем нормальное поведение, бежит — обратно, к столбу дыма.

Констебль Коулсон волен этого не понимать — хотя бы потому, что он не знает многих вещей. Как хорошо горят дорогие туфли, например. Или как легко прослушиваются гражданские телефоны. Или как тяжело выволакивать из готовой взорваться машины полицейского инспектора.

По крайней мере, Майкрофт, бегущий сквозь дождь к лежавшему без сознания на обочине Лестрейду, надеется, что бежит не зря.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 111 слов, Майкрофт плачет.

— Не может быть, — ошеломлённо говорит инспектор Лестрейд.

— Оставим эту тему, — срывающимся голосом отрезает мистер Майкрофт Холмс.

У инспектора Лестрейда есть в распоряжении личный пистолет, и он мог бы настоять. Но у мистера Майкрофта Холмса в распоряжении есть личный пистолет, личный истребитель и личный полк спецназа.

— И каждый раз…

— Я сказал: оставим.

— Но…

— Ос-та-вим.

Даже сглатывающий слёзы мистер Майкрофт Холмс бывает убедителен.

Так что инспектор Лестрейд оставляет мистера Майкрофта Холмса в гостиной, а сам идёт на кухню, тайком курить в форточку и осознавать то, что Майкрофт плачет каждый раз, когда у Бэмби убивают маму.

Видимо, сведения об этом относятся к исключительно засекреченным, думает Лестрейд.  
И давится дымом, чтобы не заржать в голос.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 234 слова. Голый Лестрейд заперт в своем кабинете.

— Инспектор сейчас занят, — ледяным тоном сообщил Донован какой-то странный, но опасный даже на вид тип. — Зайдите позже.

У типа был неприятно умный взгляд, неприятно дорогой костюм и не менее неприятная прожжённая дыра в пиджаке на левом плече. Типа это, видимо, совсем не смущало — зато у сержанта случился ранее не замеченный нервный тик. Тип не моргал и больше ничего не говорил, но у Донован возникло совершенно спонтанное желание убраться подальше от этого пристального взгляда и лёгкого аромата палёного.

Ей определенно не стоило знать того, что запертый в кабинете инспектор был действительно очень занят — тем, что с космической скоростью срывал с себя одежду и со сдавленной руганью швырял её в мусорную корзину.

— Всё! — крикнул Лестрейд из кабинета.

Майкрофт Холмс чуть приоткрыл дверь, и в щель тут же выдвинули мусорную корзину — с такой скоростью, будто на ней было проклятие.

— Эксперты уже едут, подожди тут, — тихо сказал Холмс, запирая кабинет.

— Я больше никогда не брошусь закрывать тебя от атаки химикатами, не зная наверняка, радиоактивная ли эта дрянь! — прогрохотало из-за двери.

Майкрофт прикусил губу. Он вообще не ждал, что его вот так закроют от выплеснутой каким-то потенциальным смертником химической гадости. Ему стоило бы сказать «спасибо» — но «спасибо» было бы слишком… незначительно. Неадекватно, что ли…

Изнутри кабинета вздохнули и неуверенно постучали.

— Ты тут?..

— Тут.

— …брошусь, конечно.

— Не вздумай, — отрезал Майкрофт таким голосом, что сам испугался.

Было слышно, как инспектор смеётся в ответ.  
Видимо, другого «спасибо» ему и не было нужно.


End file.
